Miss Independent
by Werewolves are People Too
Summary: songfic to Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. AkaneRanma


**Miss Independent**

**---**

**---**

**---**

****

****

Akane sat at her desk, tapping her pencil idly on the hard wood and staring off into space. She sighed and stretched lazily.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked. She jumped and spun around. Ranma crouched in her windowsill, staring at her innocently. He blinked naively and smiled.

"What are you doing in my window!?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ranma said hastily. "I was just checking on you."

"Well I don't need you to check on me. I can take care of myself!" Akane snapped. He scowled.

"You are so uncute when you're angry," he said. She growled and he fled from her window. She plopped back down in her chair and put her head on the desk.

_'He's suck a stupid jerk...' _she thought grumpily.

"Wow, Akane, you're really different from how you used to be," Kasumi said.

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

"How do you mean?" Akane asked, crumpling up the paper and tossing it away.

"I mean you act different than before we met Ranma," Kasumi said simply.

_Miss Keep Your Distance_

"Do not!" Akane shouted. "Get out!"

"I'm going!" Kasumi grumped.

_Miss unafraid__  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

"I'm not different, am I P-Chan?" Akane cooed to the little pig. It cuddled up to her and she smiled. "Cute little P-Chan!"

_'I'm not any different than I was before that stupid jerk came. He's just annoying!'_ she thought.

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_'But...Ranma makes me fell different inside. All butterflies and fluttery music. It's weird,' _she thought with a frown.

"Butterflies?" she asked aloud. "Where'd that come from?"

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected_

"And as soon as Ranma came, guys couldn't seem to get their hands off me. Kuno never gave me the time of day before. Not like I ever wanted him to," she pondered to herself.

"You have changed, Akane," Ryoga said from behind her.

"Ryoga?" she asked. "When did you get here?"

"Face it Akane, you know what you're feeling."

_Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryoga," she said stubbornly. He looked her up and down, scowling. He shook his head and sighed.

"Akane, Akane, Akane," he sighed. "I have finally come to face it, now you have to."

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

Ryoga disappeared out the window.

"YOU LEFT A PUDDLE ON MY FLOOR!" she shrieked. She made a gross face and kneeled down, scrubbing the puddle away.

"Hey! That's my good kimono," Ranma said from the doorway.

"Oops, sorry," Akane shrugged and dropped it onto the floor in a heap.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I don't need your help," she said irritably. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine clean it up by yourself then," he said, shrugging. He turned and left.

"Ugh!" Akane groaned.

_Misguided heart_

_Miss Play It Smart_

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

"You okay Akane?" Nabiki asked as her sister entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"Ranma bothering you?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah," Akane sighed again.

"You know, you should give him a chance. He rally likes you," Nabiki said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yeah, he does. You just can't see it. And if you don't start to notice, you'll live the rest of your life by yourself," Nabiki said. Akane frowned thoughtfully.

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't wanna end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

"Wait, how did Ryoga get into my room?" she asked herself.

"Sneaky little bandana-man isn't he?" Ranma snickered. Akane stared at him, her eyes twinkling with confusion.

"Ranma?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm uncute?" she asked. He blinked.

_So, by changing a misconception_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside, she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

"I – uh –," he stuttered. She pouted innocently.

"I don't think you're uncute," she said. He looked at her, startled.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

"No – um – you're not uncute," Ranma stuttered.

"Really? Or are you lying?" she asked. He scratched his ear and smiled slightly.

"No I'm not lying," he said.

"Will you help me clean up the floor?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want help from anyone," he said.

"Oh," Akane whispered.

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way_

"But sure, I'll help you," he smiled. He took her hand and helped her to her feet steadily. She blushed faintly and he turned, pulling her towards the bedroom. On the way, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the bathroom.

_'I am different,'_ she thought. _'What happened to me?'_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

"You know, Akane," Ranma started.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"We are going to get married," he said slowly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she whispered.

"So maybe we should get to know each other some more," Ranma suggested. Akane looked up at him.

"I really like you Ranma," she said.

"I really like you too, Akane," Ranma said, smiling.

"I used to always wonder why all my friends could get boyfriends while all the boys wanted to beat me up," Akane said.

"You did?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I wanted someone to like me too, like me like a real person, not just the martial arts girl," Akane said. "I wanted love. I never said anything to anyone though. I thought they'd just laugh and... I was so embarrassed."

_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Ranma said kindly. Akane's stomach flip-flopped.

_'Uh oh! Butterflies!' _she panicked.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" she said hastily.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep," he offered. She nodded and he led her over to the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead gently and left the room, closing the door silently and flashing her a smile.

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_Miss Independent_

"Oh no," Akane whispered. "I fell in love..."

---

Miss Independent - song by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
